plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power-Ups
These are the power-ups you can use as a last resort option in order to defend your lawn from those pesky Mouth Things. It's most recommended to use these when you have no other source of defense left. Mouthanatos Summoning Price Regular Option * 20,000 Sun Tokens Gem Option * 20 Gems Soul Option * 100 Mouth Thing Souls (obtained by killing a Mouth Thing) Duration * 5 Seconds Synopsis Steals all the souls of the Mouth Things in a level, causing you to instantly win the level and the level's reward. Chain Lightning Price Regular Option * 750 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 6 Mouth Thing Souls Merge Option * 1 metal rod (dropped by Mechanized Pusher Mouth Thing/Mechanized Walker Mouth Thing) * 1 Zeus' Lightning Bolt (chance dropped by M.T.S.Gs/A.M.T.S.Gs and Engineer Mouth Things) Duration * 8 Seconds Damage * 8.75 normal damage shots per 0.5 seconds Sypnosis Zap a Mouth Thing and cause a chain reaction of high voltage electricity! Electrocutes multiple Mouth Things. Dorp the Drone! Price Regular Option * 1,000 Sun Tokens Merge Option * 4 Triple-A Batteries (chance to be dropped by Mouth Things) Soul Option * 10 Mouth Thing Souls Duration * 15 seconds Damage * 172.5 normal damage shots Sypnosis Call in Dorp the Drone to blast Mouth Things with its PowBlastgrr 9000™! Dorp the Drone will blast 10 Mouth Things in 15 seconds. Zeus's Fury Price Regular Option * 500 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 4 Mouth Thing Souls Merge Option * 1 Zeus' Lightning Bolt (chance dropped by M.T.S.Gs/A.M.TS.Gs and Engineer Mouth Things) * 1 Mouth Thing Corpse (dropped by Mouth Thing Corpse) Duration * 6 Seconds Damage * 250 normal damage shots Synopsis Pay Zeus to summon a Lightning Mouth Thing to reign thunderous rage upon Mouth Things! Electrocutes 3 Mouth Things and then leaves. Boom Blitz Price Regular Option * 275 Sun Tokens Merge Option * 1 Match Stick (dropped by Bombing Evil Mouth Thing) * 1 Lighter (dropped by Fire Horse Mouth Thing) Soul Option * 2 Mouth Thing Souls Duration * 1.2 Seconds Damage * 90 normal damage shots Synopsis Drop down a bomb and create an explosion in a 3x3 area! Blow up Mouth Things into to dust! Slime Absorbency Price Regular Option * 150 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 1 Mouth Thing Soul Merge Option * 1 Bottle of Water (dropped by any Mouth Thing in Hutler's Cove) * Slimy Goop (dropped by Zombie Mouth Thing / Stylish Zombie Mouth Thing) Duration * 4 seconds Synopsis Summon a slime ball creature to engulf 1-2, or 3 (if you're lucky enough) Mouth Things. Instantly 'kills' Mouth Things. Cannot engulf Gargmouthings, Stud Mouth Things, Mouthinator X-1, and others. Weaknesses * Gargmouthings * Stud Mouth Things * Mouthinator X-1 * Death Box Mouth Thing * Bull (from Bull Rider Mouth Thing) * Mouth Thing Archmagus * Fire Horse Mouth Thing * Shark Mouth Thing * Mouth Thing Missile * Pilot Mouth Thing * Fighter Pilot Mouth Thing * Sea Sinkers / Dune Diggers * Mechanized Walker Mouth Thing * Mechanized Pusher Mouth Thing * Fossilized Mouth Thing * UFO Mouth Thing Snow-ssault Price Regular Option * 1,000 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 12 Mouth Thing Souls Merge Option * Snow (dropped by Cryomancer Mouth Thing, Wild Dog, or Wolf Rider Mouth Thing) Duration * 15 Seconds Damage * 12 normal damage shots per 1 second Sypnosis Launch a barrage of snowballs at Mouth Things! Chills down targeted Mouth Things for 16 seconds. Windy Day Price Regular Option * 2,000 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 20 Mouth Thing Souls Merge Option * Pilgrim Hat (dropped by Puritan Mouth Thing) * Cold Wind (chance dropped by Cryomancer Mouth Thing) Duration * 10 Seconds Sypnosis Blow away 3 lanes of Mouth Things with Mother Nature's mighty wind! Whacking Hammers Price Regular Option * 1,000 Sun Tokens (x5 hammers) Gem Option * 10 Gems (x5 hammers) Minigame Option * Getting 250 points in Whack a Thing (x10 hammers); increases every 250 points. (ex. 500 points = 20 hammers) * Win the Whack a Thing minigame. (+20 Hammers) Soul Option * 5 Mouth Thing Souls (x2 hammers) Duration * 11 Seconds Damage * 70 normal damage shots per 1 hit Sypnosis Whack Mouth Things will a whackin' hamma! One hammer whack deals 70 normal damage shots. Jeddy Ninja Strike Price Regular Option * 650 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 3 Mouth Thing Souls Duration * 9 seconds Damage * 150 NDS Synopsis Jeddy will jump out of surprise and then will strike a Mouth Thing and then will jump on another one that is close to the initial Mouth Thing and then will jump away after striking the 2nd Mouth Thing. Plant Mouth Thing Contract Price Regular Option * 900 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 5 Mouth Souls Duration * Until the plant Mouth Things are killed. Damage Beet Mouth Thing * 5 NDS per punch; hits twice every second Carrot Mouth Thing * 20 NDS per drill; drills every 2 seconds Cactus Mouth Thing * Contact damage deals 1 NDS * Spike spit deals 1.5 NDS Jungle Tree Mouth Thing * Regular bite deals 1 NDS * Wild speed bite deals 4 NDS Synopsis ''' '''Beet Mouth Thing Endures up to 11 bites. Sometimes will punch 4 times at once. Carrot Mouth Thing Endures up to 15 bites. Regenerates 10% HP every attack. Cactus Mouth Thing Endures up to 22 bites. Deals damage to Mouth Things with contact via spikes as well as having ranged damage. Jungle Tree Mouth Thing Endures up to 46 bites. Gets angry reaching half health and starts to boost up in speed and starts vigorously assaulting Mouth Things. Weo's Drunken Danger Price Regular Option * 650 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 3 Mouth Thing Souls Merge Option * Bottle o' Booze (25% chance to be dropped by Yelight Bright Blight Mouth Things) Duration * 9 seconds Damage * 150 NDS Synopsis * Enters the course/lawn drunkily and starts randoming sawing and bashing Mouth Things with his chainsaw and booze bottle. Cyro the Trainwrecker Price Regular Option * 650 Sun Tokens Soul Option * 3 Mouth Thing Souls Merge Option * Toy Train (75% chance to be dropped by Child Conductor Imp Mouth Thing) Duration * 7 seconds Damage * 150 NDS Sypnosis * Cyro raises his sword and faces it toward a Mouth Thing sending the spirit of the Casia Railway 1941 toward the Mouth Thing; trainwrecking them literally.